


And the Ground Shook

by Imcalledzorro



Series: Supernatural + MacGyver [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean and Jack love pie, Earthquakes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtEverybody!, Natural Disasters, Sequel, Supernatural + MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: Takes place right after ‘Dean + MacGyver’.  Chuck isn’t happy that Team Phoenix and the Winchesters have met, so he takes his wrath out on the unsuspecting teams.
Series: Supernatural + MacGyver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684888
Comments: 45
Kudos: 45





	1. Monsters are real

**Author's Note:**

> Almost two years ago when I wrote MacGyver + Dean I never imagined that I would be writing a sequel to it, much less a multi-chaptered story! It was several very wonderful reviewers asking for more that prompted me to write this story. Thank you! With what is going on in the world right now I feel like we need fanfiction now more than ever (I'm getting thought all of those stories that were in my backlog!) So I hope you enjoy this little tale! I want to thank Snowecat for her help brainstorming, and a HUGE thanks to BabyGenius for the beta work! As always I do not own MacGyver or Supernatural. Now on with the story!

Jack Dalton breathed a sigh of relief as he cut through his partner, Angus MacGyver's, bindings. He had been worried that his young charge had been captured by Murdoc again and was being tortured. In Jack's mind he could just see all the ways that Murdoc, that psycho, could have been torturing him. He was relieved to see that Mac looked to be in one piece and the only marks that Jack could see were from him ripping the tape off. Arguing from across the room caught his attention, and tore him from his thoughts.

"Could you be a bit gentler there Sasquatch?" The other guy who had been tied up with Mac asked his brother, Sam Winchester, as he rubbed his arms where he had been taped to the chair just like Mac had been. Jack and Sam had had a few minutes to get acquainted when they ran into each other in the hallway both looking for their wayward ones. If Jack remembered correctly, Sam's older brother was Dean.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam replied. "I'll try to be gentler next time." The taller man sounded apologetic.

Jack stood up and went over to grab Mac's stuff from the pile in the corner, while he was there he decided to go ahead and grab Dean's things too. He could hear Riley Davis, their computer guru, out in the hallway on the phone. Jack figured that she was talking to their boss, Matty Webber. When they realized that Mac was missing Matty had put out a red alert, so she needed to be told that they had found their wayward genius. The petite redhead that had somehow gotten the door open was walking around the small space, staring at the blank walls with a smile on her face that sent shivers down Jack's back; he gave her a wide berth. He handed the Winchester brothers Dean's clothes and boots then turned to Mac who was still sitting in the chair looking lost. "How you doing, Bud?" Jack gently asked, crouching down in front of Mac, intent on helping him into his shoes and socks. ' _What kind of psycho takes a person's socks off. Your tootises will get cold!'_ Jack thought as he slipped the sock over Mac's cold foot.

Mac was biting his lip, his eyes were darting around, and he was absentmindedly rubbing his wrist where the restraints had been, Jack wasn't sure if Mac even realized that he had put one of his socks on, so he slipped on another one while Mac was still spaced out, knowing that once Mac snapped out of it he would refuse any help. Getting no reply Jack tried again to get Mac's attention, this time by snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of Mac's face. The kid looked a million miles away. "Earth to Mac. Do you read me?"

A sigh, "Yes Jack. I can hear you."

Mac's eyes traveled back to Jack's face. "Sorry Hoss, you had me a little worried."

With a sigh Mac rubbed his face and threaded his hand through his blonde hair mussing it up in the process. "Sorry, it's a lot to process."

Jack frowned, not understanding. Mac had been tied up in a chair, what was there to process…but he trusted Mac. If he said something happened, then something happened. "You want to tell me about it?" Jack asked quietly, letting his boy know that he was there for him.

At first Mac shook his head, then he paused as if he was reconsidering and nodded. "But not right now. Right now I need to use the bathroom, and get some food in me." Then Mac's expression changed to one that Jack was much more familiar, a slight smirk. "So which of you arrived here first?"

Dean, who had also been freed and was slipping on a plaid shirt, stepped over, "Yeah, which one of y'all got here first?" He pointed at Jack then Sam.

Exchanging glances with Sam, Jack shrugged.

"I think it was about the same time," Sam answered. "Why?"

Grinning, Dean answered, "Whoever's rescue arrived last was going to pick up the bill for supper, or is it breakfast?" Dean shot a grin to Sam, who groaned.

"Of course you would place a bet on who got rescued first. And it's like four am or something like that," Sam said, shaking his head. Jack could feel the exasperation coming off of him and with what Mac sometimes put him though, he could relate.

Ignoring his brother Dean motioned to Jack. "You must be Jack. Mac said that you would know a good place to eat after we got rescued, and I guess everybody pays for their own meal." Dean shrugged.

Nodding, Jack thought a second, "Yeah, I know a pretty good all night diner a couple of miles away from here up in the hills. They got good pie and hot coffee, everything a man needs for a good meal."

Sam shook his head, threw up his hands, and walked over the where the redhead was intently staring at a section of the blank wall. Jack figured he was about to complain about stupid older brothers.

A smile lit up Dean's face, "What more could a man ask for?" He held out his fist.

Jack bumped it with a grin. "Right on brother!"

Mac, who had been tying up his shoes, looked up at the two of them, "Are you sure you are not related?" He asked in exasperation.

"I don't think so, but I could call my sister, she is the one who is into all that geology stuff." Jack said, knowing good and well that it was genealogy, but was checking to make sure that Mac was actually back.

"Genealogy, not geology." Mac said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I'm going to step out real quick. I'll meet you by the car." Jack kept an eye on Mac and saw that Riley joined him. Knowing that Mac was safe with Riley, he turned his attention to the Winchester brothers who were preparing to exit.

"Nothing happened in here to Mac did it?" Jack asked suspiciously. He heard a giggle from behind him.

"Does the truth count?" The Scottish woman asked. The redhead barely came up to his shoulder, but he would not want to be alone with her in a dark alley. Jack gave Dean a quizzical look.

Dean shook his head. He looked exhausted, "We'll explain over some food. I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself." With that he strode out of the room, Sam quickly fell in behind his older brother, obviously not ready to let him out of his sight yet. Jack moved to follow, but the redhead stopped him with a dainty hand laid lightly on his chest.

"Let Auntie Rowena give you a wee bit of advice. No matter how much distance separates you, make sure he always can get a hold of you. You'll both need it in the times to come." And with that cryptic statement she gathered her gown and swept out of the room like a queen exiting, all grace and royalty.

' _Who was 'he'? Did she mean Mac or Dean or even Sam?"_ Scratching his head in befuddlement, Jack slowly made his way outside to join everybody else. As he walked, he closed his eyes and prayed a prayer of thanks to God for his help in the finding of Mac, and his thankfulness that Mac didn't seem to be injured.

Outside he found the Winchester brothers leaned up against a sweet midnight black '67 Chevy Impala. Jack hadn't noticed exactly what Sam had been driving as they pulled up outside the bunker, but now he did. Letting out a low whistle of appreciation, he approached the car. Dean stepped forward, "You a car guy?"

Jack grinned, "Oh yeah! I've got a GTO and a Shelby Cobra back at home."

"Nice! Baby here's been in the family for longer than I have."

"Y'all get her new?"

Dean got a soft smile on his face, "Naw, dad got her from a used car lot as a way to woo mom." Nodding, Jack walked around her, admiring the beauty of the car. Dean followed behind him as Sam moved to get into the car. "He gave her to me. I try to keep her in mint condition." That got a snort from Sam. Dean glared at his brother, and kept talking. "But due to the nature of our business…." Dean trailed off, shrugging.

Jack was about to inquire as to exactly what the nature of their business was, when a black SUV pulled up. Rowena drew up her skirt and made her graceful way over to the waiting car.

"Hey Red. Where ya goin?" Dean asked

Rowena turned, "As much as I enjoy slumming it with you boys. The damsel has been rescued, and that is my cue to depart. Ciao." She left them with a mischievous smile and a wave as she climbed in the SUV and it pulled off onto the highway.

Dean had a confused look on his face. "Did she just call me a damsel?" He seemed genuinely perplexed.

Riley walked over to them. Jack could tell that she had something on her mind from how she was walking toward them. "If you guys are done with the mutual appreciation of your cars, Mac and I are starving."

"Make that three." Sam called from his front seat in the Impala. Riley gestured towards the car hurrying him up, as she climbed into the back seat, impatiently staring at him the whole time.

Jack smiled, Riley became downright hangry when there was food to be had and she had to wait. "You want to follow me up there?" Jack asked. Dean nodded as he slid into the driver's seat, and fired her up. Jack grinned at the sound of the motor. Dean kept her in fine shape. With that in mind he slipped into the SUV that Matty had lent him from the Phoenix's carpool. Mac threw him a grin from where he sat in the front passenger seat.

"I figured you two would get along. How long was I gone?" Mac asked as he stifled a yawn.

Riley answered from the backseat. "Bozer isn't sure. We found your Jeep parked in the grocery store's lot, but no sight of you."

"Don't worry, Bozer drove your Jeep back home." Jack interjected before Mac could do more than open his mouth to ask.

Riley took back over as Jack navigated a turn. "We've estimated that you were gone somewhere from twelve to eighteen hours."

"Huh." The silence stretched on.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. "What happened in that room, Mac? Are you really ok?"

Mac paused then nodded, "I'm ok, at least physically."

"Did that dude, Dean, do something to you?" Jack growled out loud at the thought of sharing food with someone who may have hurt Mac.

"No." Mac shook his head with a little chuckle. "He was just as much a prisoner as I was. It was just…." Mac trailed off.

"It was just what?" Riley asked. She was just as concerned about Mac as Jack was.

A sigh. "Some of the stuff he told me sounds crazy, but what happened, and then Rowena. I'm not sure exactly what to believe." Mac sounded lost and unsure of himself in a way that broke Jack's heart. But he had to know what exactly had transpired in that room.

In a soft, comforting voice, Riley asked, "What did he tell you?"

"That monsters are real."

Spn Mac Spn Mac Spn Mac Spn Mac Spn Mac Spn Mac Spn Mac

Chuck aka God was lounging around in his favorite bathrobe, idly picking at his guitar. He was in his favorite hangout, the bar. He idled over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Amara, his sister, said that she was off to center herself, whatever that meant, and had disappeared a couple of weeks ago, with no return date in sight. With a sigh he tossed back the rest of the drink, and pick up his guitar. What a funny instrument he thought as he strummed a few cords. Then as he absentmindedly strummed at the at the strings, he sat in his chair. Might as well listen to some prayers, he thought. The first one came through loud and clear, ' ** _Dear Lord thank you for keeping Mac and that Winchester kid safe yet again, and for us being able to find him. Maybe Granny was right_**..."

The prayer broke off like a needle scratching across a record causing Chuck to hit a bad cord. The Winchester kid? That could only mean one thing, the Winchesters had ran into the Phoenix Foundation way too early. Chuck snapped his fingers and a copy of the _Winchester Gospel_ fell into his lap. Flipping through, he found what he was looking for. They weren't supposed to meet for a couple more years. _Somebody_ had been screwing with his carefully laid plains, _again_! He knew of one way to show them who was still Boss around here.

With a snap he was standing outside of the restaurant that the Winchesters and the Phoenix Foundation agents were eating at. He contemplated his next step carefully. He could just smite them all off the face of the Earth, but where was the fun in that? He stood there thinking: then it came to him, a natural disaster! Even the paranoid Winchesters wouldn't think that there was anything sinister behind a natural disaster.

Chuck grinned, okay now that he had the what he had to figure out the how. A tornado would really be giving it away, as would a ranging wildfire, mudslide was also out, a great tsunami would be awesome, but also suspicious. Then it hit him, an earthquake, after all, it was California. Chuck thought for a second, _'Do I really want to potentially kill Sam and Dean after all we have been though together?_ " Then he shrugged, he really didn't care if any of them lived or died, there were the others he could amuse himself with. Someone had already messed with his plans, so he would see how they liked it when he messed with theirs. He snapped his fingers, and the ground shook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate Palm Sunday than with a update? LOL sorry y'all I think quarantine is driving me a crazier! Thanks for the reviews each one is treasured (and the outside contact is appreciated!) A HUGE thanks to BabyGenius for the beta work! As always I do not own MacGyver or Supernatural.

The diner Jack chose was deserted inside save for them. They had chosen a booth towards the back where the three Phoenix operatives could see the door and the Winchester brothers could keep an eye on them. The five of them looked over the menu and quickly ordered. Sam got the chef’s salad, despite his brother making bleating noises while Sam ordered. Riley and Mac both ordered the sunrise special with bacon for Riley and yogurt for Mac. Both Jack and Dean ordered the steak and eggs scrambled, with home fries. The only difference was that Jack ordered orange juice while everybody else got coffee. After the bored waitress left Jack leaned across the table and fixed Sam and Dean with a look.

“So is it true?” he asked staring intently at them.

Sam looked quizzical, but Dean knew what he meant. With a sigh he looked at Mac. Mac shrugged. Dean glanced at Riley who was very interested, but was pretending to work on her tablet that she had brought in. “Yea, whatever Mac told you is true.”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, looking alarmed.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was like I wanted to tell the truth while I was in that room. But once I left it went away, Rowena said something about there being truth spells written on the wall.”

Mac broke in from where he was fiddling with his silverware. “It was the same for me. Like I want to tell Dean the truth.”

“The truth about what, Bud?” Jack asked in concern. Mac didn’t respond, he kept on fiddling with his silverware.

Riley’s eyebrows shot up, “You told him about the Phoenix Foundation?”

Mac sighed, avoiding her eyes, and nodded.

“The Phoenix Foundation?” Sam asked quizzically. “Aren’t they like a think tank here in L.A.?”

“Of course you would know that you giant nerd. “Dean said, not the least bit surprised.

Ignoring his brother, Sam asked, “Don’t tell me that the rumors are true and it’s some covert government agency?”

Jack grinned a sly grin, “Okay I won’t tell you.”

Dean frowned at his brother, “How did you know that?”

“Unlike you, I actually pay attention when people talk, instead of taking naps.”

Dean shrugged, Sam wasn’t wrong. The waitress came by with the food order handing each of them their order. Dean opened his mouth to ask for steak sauce right before she slammed both A-1 and ketchup down on the table and muttered, “I guess I’ll grab some more coffee for you.” She yawned as she walked back to the kitchen. The next few minutes were filled with the noise of hungry people attacking their food. The waitress came back topped off their coffees and dropped a dessert menu on the table. In a bored tone she recited, “We have the best pie in three states. Our peach and apple are blue-ribbon winners.” She yawned again and paddled off in the direction of the kitchen.

“So to recap, so y’all are spies, and we hunt monsters, and somebody locked us in a room with a truth spell and a hell hound.” Dean quipped. He picked up the pie menu. “So who all wants pie? I’m thinking we have to try both the apple and peach with that ringing endorsement.”

“A truth spell?” Riley asked, incredulous.

“Really Dean, you haven’t even finished your food yet!” Sam said in exasperation.

Dean shoved another piece of steak into his mouth and ignoring his brother answered Riley, “that’s what Rowena said.” He turned to Sam, “Didn’t I say that earlier?” Sam just rolled his eyes. At Riley’s blank look, Dean filled in, “About yea tall, lots of red hair, likes dresses, is a witch?” Dean shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth and shrugged. “She isn’t too bad for a witch.” Dean frowned and turned to his brother, “By the way, where is Cas? I figured he’d at least show up after all the hard work was done?”

“Were you raised in a barn?” Sam asked, past done with his brother’s antics.

“The angel friend, right?” Jack asked, not giving Dean a chance to answer Sam.

Sam nodded, “Cas thought Naomi or some of the other angels might have had something to do with your disappearance, so he went up to Heaven to see if he could find something out.”

While Riley had been eating she also had been on her tablet. “Apparently the ‘Supernatural’ books by Carver Edlund have a cult following on the internet. A few people have said that the books are based on Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“I told you thing that go bump in the night are real!” Jack exclaimed.

Both Riley and Mac rolled their eyes, “We know.” They chorused.

Jack looked excitedly at them, “But now I have proof!” He was about to say more, but the waitress appeared and he didn’t want to freak her out.

She came shambling back with the coffee pot. After topping off the coffees again she intoned, “Do you want any of you want some of our award winning pie?”

Dean gave the waitress who looked to be in her mid fifties his best grin, and she melted a little bit. “Sure thing sweetheart! I’ll have a slice each of your delicious sounding apple and peach!” He glanced at the Phoenix side of the table. “Y’all want some award winning pie?”

“Make that two slices of both pies, please.” Jack said smiling at the waitress, but she only had eyes for Dean.

She grinned for the first time and practically cooed at Dean. “I’ll have those right out for you, sweetheart. I’ll even throw in some ice cream on the house.” She left with a bit more life in her.

Jack wagged a finger, “Now is that some of that magic? Cause she didn’t give into the Dalton charm.”

Riley groaned. Mac said, “Not everybody is charmed by you Jack. Some people have standards.” Jack shot both of them a dirty look.

“I’m a pretty charming guy.” Dean added with a grin. It was Sam’s turn to laugh. In retaliation Dean elbowed his little brother in the ribs.

The waitress came out with the four slices of pie. Two were heaped with ice cream and whipped cream. With a grin she placed those two in front of Dean. “Anything else you might need, Sweetheart?” She haphazardly dropped the other two slices in front of Jack.

“This looks fine, ma’am!” Dean answered grinned at the now attentive waitress.

“Well, if you need anything, anything at all just call for Sam and I’ll come running. Now let me grab some of those empty dishes.” She grabbed the empty plate in front of Dean and Sam. Then she grabbed the plate from in front of Jack while he was trying to get the last bite. With one last bat of her eyelashes, she was gone.

Dean started to turn to his brother, but Sam held his hand-up. “Not a word.”

With a sigh Dean turned back to his pie that Jack was eyeing. In a moment of generosity Dean suggested. “Why don’t you let the geek squad share your slices and I’ll spilt mine with you.” The slices that Jack had been given were normal sizes, while the ones of front of Dean were almost the size of two slices, and dripping with a extra large scoop of vanilla ice cream, with whipped cream almost falling off the plate.

Jack grinned at the offer and slid his two slices down the table, where Mac grabbed them and carefully divided them into thirds. He then slid a third of both the apple and peach into his plate, and pushed the rest toward Riley and Sam. Looking at Sam, Mac asked, “So you’re the nerd of the family?”

Sam laughed and accepted the plate that Riley slid to him with his slices of pie on it. “Dean’s smart enough, he just doesn’t like to show it.” He glanced at his brother who was deep in conversation with Jack. “Since I went to Stanford, I’ll always be the family nerd. You?”

Riley snorted a laugh, “Yeah, he’s the family nerd alright. He went to MIT before he could even vote much less drink. Heck, he joined up before he could drink!”

Mac blushed and took another bite of the pie. It was actually really good. “My dad is just as smart as I am, so I’m not sure who the family nerd is.”

Riley elbowed him gently. “In our family.” She used her fork to indicate the Phoenix side of the table. “You are the giantest nerd ever! Never doubt you and that genus brain of yours ‘Baby Einstein’” Mac had to laugh at Riley’s use of Matty’s nickname for him.

“Don’t sell yourself short there Rils.” Mac turned to look at Sam. “She has no formal education, but she can kick just about any other hacker’s butt.”

Sam raised his eyebrow looking her over, “Really?”

Riley shrugged a shoulder as she chewed the last piece of her bacon. “I may have hacked the NSA for fun a time…or two.”

Sam’s eyes lit up. “So I know my way around a computer pretty well but I have been having trouble getting into….” Sam and Riley continued their conversation with a little bit of input from Mac now and then.

Meanwhile Dean and Jack were also deep in conversation. Dean shoveled a forkful of ice cream, pie, and whipped cream into his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure as the cold of the ice cream battled with the warm filling.. “So what’s your favorite weapon? Mine’s probably the grenade launcher, but I’m also pretty partial to my Desert Eagle.”

Jack let out a low whistle as he also dug into the slab of pie. “That’s a hard one. My boy over there is all the time whipping up something that goes boom! But I’ve got an antique Sharps at home that is a beaut!”

Jack took another large bite of pie. It was almost… _almost_ as good as his Granny’s. He grabbed a forkful of the peach, which was equally as good. Breaking off a piece of the crust he munched at the delicious piece across the table Dean was also enjoying the pie. “So since there are monsters and such, there has to be a way to kill them…right?” The reason monsters and things that went bump in the night scared him so bad was because he didn’t know how to kill them if they went after him or his team. With people, most things could be solved with a double tap to the head, but not monsters.

Dean had just shoved a large piece of pie in his mouth with some of the ice cream dribbling down the side of his mouth. Using the back of his hand Dean whipped the ice cream off and chewed a couple of times. “Depends. Most of the time there’s a way to kill ‘em or at least get them off the board for a while. Vamps you cut their heads off, werewolves, silver bullet to the heart, ghosts, salt and burn. Other things you have to look-up. That’s what Sammy’s good at.” He took another bite. “All that nerd stuff.”

Nodding Jack gathered another forkful of apple pie. They had almost demolished both slices. “I bet Mac and Riley would kick butt at stuff like that.”

“Yeah, your boy seemed like a very resourceful guy when we were locked in that room. I could tell he had everything categorized and knew what would and wouldn’t work while I was still trying to tear the arm of my chair off.” Jack followed Dean’s glaze to the bruising on Dean’s arm.

Jack glanced down at Mac. He could see Mac’s wrists and arm, and while it was bit red, it still looked a lot better than Dean’s. A small smile appeared on Jack’s face. ”Yeah, he’s pretty handy.”

Scraping up the last little bit of the peach pie, Jack quickly cleaned the peach plate, while Dean cleaned the apple plate. The kids were deep in a conversation about something nerdy. Their waitress rushed over to their table with only eyes for Dean.

“So Sweetie, what did you think?”

“Delicious as promised.” Dean flashed her another mega-wat grin, and Jack saw her melt a little bit more, if that was possible.

Simpering a little she asked, “So how’s that check going to be divided?”

Jack spoke up. “This side will be on the same ticket.”

Dean nodded, “And mine and his.” Dean indicated his brother, “Will be on the same one. Thanks, Sweetheart.” Jack could have sworn she whimpered at his smile, as she moved off with their pie dishes. Giving Dean a look Jack shook his head, Dean just shrugged with a small grin.

This time the waitress hustled over with the two tickets, “no rush on these. Take all the time you need and Ernie will be glad to take payment over at the register.” She hiked her thumb over her shoulder to where a guy was reading a book behind said cash register. “Let me freshen up those coffees again.” She took off towards the kitchen.

Elbowing his brother Dean asked, “Why don’t you go pay?”

Sam broke off his conversation with a frown. “Why don’t you go pay, You’re the one sitting on the outside?” Dean broke out the most pathetic pair of puppy dog eyes Jack had ever seen. “Fine!” Sam huffed as he yanked the ticket out of Dean’s hand.

Jack felt an elbow in his ribs. “Think you might can slide out? I need to hit up the ladies room.” Riley asked. “Unlike you guys I can’t exactly go behind a bush.” Jack nodded and scooted out. Standing up he grabbed his card out of his wallet. He handed both to Mac.

“Why don’t you go up there with Winchester Jr. and pay for this.”

Mac went with only a small eye-roll which Jack counted as a win. Sitting back at the table the two men chatted and watched the now happily smiling waitress cross the restaurant. Then the ground started to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope everybody is doing well and staying safe! I know I say this a lot, but I really do appreciate any and all reviews/comments/kudos. They mean the world to me and I often find myself reading back over them during this hard time! So thank you for putting a smile on this poor deluded soul who thinks she can write's face. I'm not quite sure when I'll get to update next as I'm waiting on my beta to get the next chapters back to me! Thanks to Snowecat for the help! Thanks to BabyGenius for the beta work! As always I do not own MacGyver or Supernatural.

There was no warning. One second Mac was chatting with Sam waiting for his turn to pay at the cash register, the next the building was shaking apart. Mac had grown up in California and it had been drilled into him what to do during a earthquake, but this time he didn’t have a chance to put into practice what he had been taught. The floor underneath Mac and Sam fell out from under them sending them plunging to the ground below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley had just finished up in the stall and was headed to the sink when she felt the floor start to move. Being a native Californian, she dropped to the floor and moved towards the doorframe. She swung the door open and held it behind her so she could see what was going on. As she huddled there, the diner fell apart before her very eyes. Through the falling ceiling tiles and the rising dust, she watched helplessly as Mac and Sam plunged through a hole in the floor. Numb with shock, she looked over to where she had been sitting a few minutes ago and saw Jack and Dean kneeling under the table. She let out a little sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the ground gave another violent shake and what looked like half the roof fell on top of their hiding spot. All she could do was hold onto the doorframe and pray that both her old and new friends would survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had been describing the best dessert he had ever had, which was his grandmother’s triple chocolate cake with her special whipped chocolate icing, when he noticed the orange juice in his glass start to dance. In the time it took him to process that it was an earthquake and not a dinosaur from Jurassic Park, the diner had started to shake all around him. A piece of something fell off the wall and smacked him in the shoulder before he had time to climb under the table with Dean. As a result he basically slid under, pain radiating out from where his shoulder had taken the blow. The two men huddled there as the place started to quake apart. He glanced around trying to find where Mac had disappeared to, but couldn’t find him. Hopefully he and Sam had found a shelter. He caught sight of Riley right before there was an even louder tearing sound and something fell on top of their little shelter. Then it was lights out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam slowly opened his eyes. For a few seconds he just watched as dust floated through the air and things dropped from above. All the dust in the air caused him to cough, igniting a burning pain in his side. The pain brought his brain back online and he remembered the earthquake, falling then…nothing. Another cough tore its self from his throat and the pain was even worse. Panting he tried to move, but something was holding his side still. Looking down, he saw a piece of rebar sticking wetly out of his side. ‘ _That doesn’t look good_ ,’ He thought. Sam rubbed his face to try to see through the gloom better. After looking around, he decided he must have fallen into a basement, storage area, or something like that. He saw the remnants of those cheery lights on a string that a lot of people put in their backyard on the ground amongst the rubble. It was the only light in the otherwise dark and dismal basement.

Looking over the ruined basement he caught sight of some legs. Sam was confused for a few moments before he remembered the other guy with him, MacGyver. Yeah, Mac had been standing with him when they fell through the floor. The more he thought about it, the more was coming back to him. He squinted harder at what he was sure was Mac’s legs.

“MacGyver?” Sam tried to yell, but it came out as a hoarse croak. The dust in the air was wreaking havoc on his throat. Sam attempted to clear his throat and tried again, “Mac?” There was no movement. Sam closed his eyes in frustration, he couldn’t be dead, he hadn’t known them long enough, Sam thought glumly.

Sam called out MacGyver’s name louder, and the foot finally started to move. “Hey, Mac can you hear me?” The person on the floor was covered in dust, chunks of rubble, and a few pieces of wood. As the figure started to move, the debris that had covered him started to shift off and onto the floor. It pushed itself up on all fours, listing to the right, and then it slowly brought its left foot up and planted it, gradually coming to a standing position, with the right foot barely skimming the floor. Finally, the figure stood wavering slightly as if on a ship. Sam still couldn’t see his face.

“Mac, that you?” The figure clumsily turned to face Sam, favoring its right foot. He could see that it really was MacGyver, but the right side of his face was awash with blood and the way he stood sent alarm bells off in Sam’s head.

“Mac, you ok?” Sam asked, forgetting about his own injuries.

Mac wavered for a bit. With a frown he brought his hand to his head and touched the blood. Sam looked harder, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. He noticed a jagged laceration several inches long close to Mac’s hairline, but because of the blood still sluggishly moving down his face and all the dust on Mac’s face, he wasn’t sure if that was his only injury. Sam was pretty sure he was also dealing with a head trauma from the way that Mac was acting, but without seeing his pupils he wasn’t sure. Not thinking, Sam tried to get closer to Mac. When the agony in his side subsided, he laid his throbbing head against whatever was holding him up. He had little hope that he or Mac would be going anywhere soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack coughed, batting some of the dust in the small confined area under the table that he and Dean were stuck under. When the quake hit both men had quickly scrambled under the table, well Dean had; Jack had slid under after being struck in the shoulder by falling debris. Jack had watched Riley where she sheltered in the doorway of the bathroom, but he hadn’t been able to find Mac before the ceiling had came down blocking his sight. Well, Jack supposed it was the ceiling; it wasn’t like he could see what had been going on out there, so it could possibly be the outside wall. He wasn’t sure, but he was going with the assumption that it was the roof. All Jack knew was that he was trapped under a table and that the piece of debris that had hit his arm dislocated it. He really shouldn’t have let Jill dislocate it the first time, because now it kept on giving him problems. Beside him, on the floor, Dean groaned. “You alright there Buddy?” Jack asked in concern.

“Yeah,” cough. “At least I will be after we get outta here.” Jack heard him fishing around before a cell phone lit up the cramped space. “No bars.” Dean lamented. “You?”

Jack wiggled around trying to pull his phone out with his good arm without jostling his bad arm too much. “Nada here.” Jack answered after thumbing it on.

“Dislocate your arm?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it happened a while back, now it pops out more than I would like.” Jack grunted, trying to find a comfortable position. “Doc said that if it happened again, I’d be looking at surgery. Yippee.” When the roof had come down, trapping them, it had also collapsed the back part of the table, limiting their room under it. Now that they had some light, Jack could see Dean’s face. He had a large bruise under one cheek with a nasty looking cut above it leaking blood, “Table get you?” Jack asked pointing at the bruise.

Dean’s fingers flew to his face. “That noticeable?” He asked.

“Yep, I’m also used to making sure Mac’s okay. Did you hit your ribs too?”

Dean smiled and nodded, “Let me guess, he’s always fine?”

“Yep, your little brother like that?” Jack asked.

Another chuckle, “More like me. Sam’s pretty good at admitting when he needs help; me not so much. Sam keeps on telling me that I don’t play well with others.”

Jack stifled a groan as he shifted, still trying to find a comfortable spot to half sit half lay in. “Wouldn’t now be a good time to call in some of those friends you were telling us about? Especially that angel. Uhhhhhh, Castingcrowns! That’s his name!”

“It’s Castiel, and yeah, it would. Hey Cas you got your ears on?” Dean asked thin air. After a pause he tried again, “Wherefore art thou Castiel?”

After a few seconds had passed, “So…what did he say? Is he coming?” Jack asked hopefully.

“I don’t know. But seeing as how we don’t see him, I doubt he’s coming. I guess Heaven has him tied up, maybe literally. He’s not exactly their favorite angel.”

Jack frowned, “You don’t like hear him and stuff? Plus, what’s with having a pet angel if you can’t get him to help rescue you?”

“I agree, but every once in a while he comes in handy. And he is really good at healing injuries. So do you see a way out? I really need to see a man about a horse, if you know what I mean.”

Jack did know what he meant, the euphemism for needing to go to the bathroom amusing him. He tested the piece that was covering the end of the table, but it didn’t budge at all. “I think we’re going to have to wait to be rescued.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed. “Twice in twenty-four hours. How unlucky can one guy be?” But before Jack could say anything Dean shook his head, “Don’t answer that.”

“I don’t know.” Jack drawled. “We may be trapped, but we ain’t dead. Plus there’s this psycho dude that keeps turning up like a very bad penny….”

Dean interrupted, “Oh yeah, Murdoc right? Mac told me a little about him. He didn’t sound nearly as terrifying as some of the things Sammy and I’ve gone up against.”

“So the first time we met this psycho….” Jack started off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the ground finally stopped shaking and what was left of the building began to stabilize, Riley slowly left the shelter of the door frame. She was going to try to find Mac, see if she could unbury Jack and Dean, then find a way to contact the Phoenix to get them more help if needed.

She carefully made her way across the rubble strewn floor, there were bits of this and that, the ceiling tiles, things that had fallen off the walls, and shattered glass to make her way through until she came to where she had seen Mac and Sam disappear. It looked like the roof had collapsed on top of where they had fallen. She tried pushing it off, but it didn’t budge. She briefly thought about seeing if they could hear her, but she had seen them fall through the floor before the ceiling collapsed, so she figured that was pointless. With a sigh she wiped her dirty hands off and pulled her hair up. The night had been slightly cool, but she was now sweating with all the adrenaline pumping through her blood. Carefully making her way to where she had last seen Jack and Dean under their table, she stopped and looked at the destruction. She knew the roof had also fallen over here too, and she took a second to be thankful that it hadn’t collapsed on her too.

The section of roof that had fallen in spanned several booth lengths, and Riley could see outside while standing inside the destroyed structure. She looked around at the dust and rubble filled building and saw a foot sticking out from under a section of roof on the floor. Riley rushed over shoving rubble off the still form. It was their waitress. There was blood caked under her head, but Riley had seen Mac and Jack survive worse injuries. She tried for a pulse. Feeling nothing she repositioned her fingers and tried again, still nothing. Grief at the loss hit Riley hard; she sat back on her heels to try to process her feelings. She took a second to regroup, and then pushed herself up, determined for this not to be Mac and Jack’s fate. She had left her backpack with her Phoenix linked laptop in the booth with Jack, so she hoped that she could get him and Dean free, grab the laptop, then they could free Sam and Mac and meet the cavalry that Matty would surely send. At least that was her plan.

With renewed vigor, she locked up her grief the way Jack had taught her and made her way carefully over to where she thought Jack should be. A chunk had fallen smack dab on top of where Riley believed the table to be. ‘ _What would Mac do?’_ she asked herself. He would verify that the position was correct, and then see what was needed to be lifted, and how to lift whatever needed lifting. Agreeing with herself she thought, ‘ _This is easy. I’m MacRiley!_ ’ She shook her head, ‘ _That sounded awful. I’ve been around Jack too long_.’ She looked around and found a long, thin, but hefty piece of wood. As she picked it up off the floor, the building moaned and shifted ominously. ‘ _Gotta hurry up, the foundation is probably damaged which means it could go at any time._ ’ Taking a fortifying breath, she moved back to where she believed Jack was, and used the wood to loudly tap on the section of roof. “Jack?” She called loudly as she crouched down careful to keep her weight off of any of the roof. “Jack can you hear me?” She waited quietly then heard a faint tapping sound to her left. Riley stood up and hurried over there. “Jack?” She shouted again. “That you?”

Faintly “-ly” floated up through the obstacle blocking them. The relief was immediate. Jack was still alive!

“Hold on! I’m going to try to get you out of here!”

“Kay” came floating back.

Riley studied the area; the roof had landed on top of the table. She could see the bumps of where the other booth stuck up. In the front, another section had fallen, over-lapping with the roof. If she could pry the front section back, Jack and Dean could possibly crawl out. She tried lifting it, but the section was far too heavy.

Undeterred, she looked around to find something to use as a lever. Riley remembered Mac talking about some Arch dude saying he could move the world if he had a big enough lever. So she channeled her inner MacGyver again and scanned the place to see what she could find. It was easy finding a couple of boards, but what to use to lever it up with? She saw a soup can, and then it hit her! A large pot should be perfect for her purposes. She grabbed the boards that looked the strongest and pulled them over to where she would need them. After that first task was complete, Riley ventured into the wreck that was the kitchen.

Most of the kitchen was intact although it was a huge mess. Several shelves were over turned and things spilled on the floor, but the ceiling hadn’t caved in here. As she moved around shattered glass and plates she saw a hand. ‘ _Please don’t let this be another dead body!”_ Riley pleaded with a God she wasn’t sure if she believed in or not. Careful not to slip in the spills, she crouched down and felt the guy’s, whom she assumed was the cook from his stained apron, arm. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a slow, steady pulse. Remembering her first aid, she turned him on his side into a recovery position, and then continued with the search for a large pot. She almost kicked the very thing that she was looking for. Riley picked it up and looked to her right, where a large rack of various pots and pans had overturned and spilled out into the mess that used to be a kitchen. Carefully making her way out of the kitchen she made sure that the stove and ovens were off on her way out.

Back to the planks, Riley hastily constructed her lever, but soon realized that she had no counterbalance to lift the debris with. Looking around, she saw plenty of heavy chunks of concrete and other debris, but nothing to contain it. _‘Why can’t things be simple?’_ Riley asked herself, frustrated. She slowly turned around, trying to get an idea, but just started feeling overwhelmed. Realizing that freaking out was getting her nowhere; she stopped and took a few deep breaths to ground herself. _‘I swear that I’ll never make fun of Mac or try to hurry him along after this.’_ She thought. It was then that she remembered seeing a couple of laundry baskets in the kitchen with dirty aprons in them. As quickly as the debris strewn floor allowed her, she hurried back, quickly checked on the cook, and then completed her mission. Dumping the dirty laundry on the floor and frowning when a pair of bright red undies also tumbled out. That surprised her. With a shake of her head and a smile on her face, she quickly made her way out of the kitchen.

On her way back out, she grabbed a roll of duct tape to hold the baskets to the boards. With her plan in place, she set it all up then walked over to where Jack and Dean were trapped. She leaned down, “Hey Jack.” She cleared her throat. “I’m not sure if you can hear me, but I’m trying to get you out of there. I’m not sure how steady any of this is, so if you could grab my backpack, and as soon as this big enough to get through, you come on out ok?” Riley strained to hear anything, after a few seconds she heard a few knocks.

With her determination in place, she started the back-breaking work of loading the laundry basket with chunks of the rubble that were littered all over the place. After the first few pieces of rubble, she noticed that the chunks of concrete had cut her hands in a couple of places.

Pushing through the pain she continued, and was rewarded with the section starting to rise. Seeing that tiny bit of progress invigorated her and soon she had it a good two inches off the ground. After a few more painful chunks of debris, she finally saw a dirt covered head wiggle out, followed by a familiar backpack, and another familiar looking head.

Jack climbed unsteadily to his feet holding one arm close to his chest, and grinned at Riley, “Miss me, Darlin’?”

Riley had no words, so she just launched herself at him hugging him close, and reassuring herself that he was really there and in one piece. Jack hugged her back for a second then gently released her, guiding her back. “Careful, I’m not as indestructible as I look.” He looked around the destroyed building. “Where’s Mac?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again! Sorry it took so long! Hope everybody is doing well, me not so much. I found out that my dream vacation that I was scheduled to go on in Sept has been canceled. It's like I was coping well with having no job for several months, one thing re-scheduled, multiple trips canceled, but this one hit me like a wrecking ball. Sorry, y'all didn't come here to hear me complain, you came for Mac and company and the Winchesters! On with the show! Thanks to BabyGenius for the beta, and as always I don't own MacGyver or Supernatural.

Sam realized that he was getting weaker—his legs were beginning to feel like jello and his side throbbed in time to his heartbeat. He knew with a clarity that scared him that if they weren’t rescued in the next hour or so then he was probably a goner, again. Gathering up his remaining energy, he called out to Mac, who was looking around the basement with a confused look on his face. “Hey Mac, you with me?” When Sam called his name Mac looked back over to him.

“Wh’ you and wh’ rr we?” Mac stopped and touched his head again, smearing the blood on his face. “Muh head hurts.” He was slurring his words, which was a huge red light for Sam. If Mac didn’t get help pretty soon Sam was worried that he might have permanent brain damage or worse.

“There was an earthquake and we kinda fell into the basement. I’m Sam.”

Mac grimaced. “There was a Dean, right? I’m pretty sure there was a Dean.”

While Mac was talking Sam took the opportunity to do a visual assessment of him to see if he could be of any help with a potential rescue, but with the way he was slurring his words, not remembering what happened, and the look of confusion on his face, Sam feared that he wouldn’t be any help.

“Yes, there is a….” Sam trailed off as the building moaned and shifted, causing the ground to move a little, but that was enough to make both Mac and Sam lose their balance. Mac tried to steady himself, but his right foot gave out sending him sprawling to the ground. Sam was somewhat able to hold himself upright, but the movement caused pain so intense he saw white and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean he’s stuck under the roof?” Jack exclaimed.

Riley sighed, “I mean that he and Sam fell through the floor, and then the ceiling collapsed on top of where they fell. Now if you’ll quit giving me the third degree I’m going to try to get in contact with the Phoenix so Matty can be sending some help this way.”

Dean stepped into the argument. “First you’re going to let me bandage up those hands before you try to do anything else.” Riley’s hands were covered in cuts, blood, and dirt from where she had rescued Dean and Jack.

She looked at her hands, squared her shoulders and said, “I’ll be fine.”

Dean was about to try to talk some sense into her, but Jack beat him to it. “Just do what he says, Darlin’. You’ll be of no help if you can’t use your hands at all. Plus what are we all the time telling Mac?”

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. You can bandage them.”

“Okay, I’m going to run into the kitchen to grab some supplies. You sit tight. Hey Jack,” Dean called, getting Jack’s attention, “Don’t let her touch anything.” With that he jogged into the kitchen.

Stepping into the ruined kitchen, Dean stopped and looked around. Quickly locating a first aid kit and gloves, he carefully made his way over to them and grabbed several water bottles from the overturned refrigerator. He made his way out with his prizes, stopping only when he saw a person lying on the floor. Dean realized that Riley must have been in there, because the cook was in the recovery position. Deciding to leave him there for now, he made his way back to where Riley was impatiently waiting with Jack standing beside her, talking lowly.

“Hey,” Dean called, “Catch.” Dean tossed one of the water bottles to Jack, who deftly snatched it out of the air with his good arm.

Cracking the top off, Jack drained most of it in one gulp. “Thanks man.” Dean nodded and set his items down on a table that Jack had righted. “I’m going over there to see if I can figure out a way to get your bro and Mac out.”

Dean nodded and turned his attention to Riley’s hands; hands that she had messed up rescuing him. He flipped open the first aid kit grabbing the gauze, antiseptic, and peroxide. Turning his attention back to Riley he instructed her, “Okay, hold your hands out flat. I’m going to clean them with the water, then the peroxide. Dry that off, hit it with some antibiotic cream, then I figured we could use the gloves as a large bandage so that you can continue using your hands, hopefully without further aggravating them or getting more dirt in them, alright?”

Riley’s posture had gone from one of agitation to cooperative as he talked. He realized that she had thought he had been trying to bench her. As he worked he talked. While he gently washed the dirt and blood away he asked, “So what’s this contraption that you built to free us?”

Her eyes looked at the lever. “Just something Mac would have built.” She hissed as he hit a tender spot.

“Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Riley responded.

With most of the dirt washed off, Dean applied the peroxide and watched all the various cuts and scrapes bubble. “Mac build a lot of stuff? He told me about the think tank cover, but we didn’t go in depth about what that meant.”

Riley grinned faintly. “Yeah, Mac’s a genius at this stuff. He can take a few sticks of gum, a paperclip, and a salt shaker and make an explosive or whatever we need to save the day.” She hissed another pained breath as he wiped the hands dry before applying the antiseptic. “He’s pretty handy to have around.”

Dean grinned, “It sounds like it. Now let’s get those gloves on so you can do your thing.” Dean held open the glove while Riley put her hand inside, they then repeated this maneuver with the next hand. As soon as the last glove was on, Riley grabbed her backpack and fished out her laptop. Dean cracked open the other two bottles of water and grabbed one of the blister packs of Advil. Wordlessly he handed a bottle of water and the Advil pack to Riley who, with an eye roll, accepted the offerings, quickly throwing back the pills as the laptop booted up.

Dean took a large gulp of water, relishing the cold feeling down his dry throat. He took another much slower drink and walked over to where Jack was examining the cave-in. 

“Any ideas?” Dean asked as he came to a stop beside Jack.

Jack sighed, “Not really. Mac’s the one who’s good at this stuff. I’m better at hitting and shooting things.”

After taking another drink and finishing off the water bottle, Dean tossed it aside. “Yeah, I get ya. Sammy’s the brains and I’m the good looking one.” That got a chuckle out of Jack. “What’s that old saying, ‘What would MacGyver do’?”

“He would gather random junk and make a hover board, but I’m not him.” Jack sighed and rubbed at his head.

“Hey, we could use what Riley used to pull the roof off of….” Dean stopped at the crash and bang that came from behind him.

“Riley? Are you ok?” Jack shouted out in a panic, running over to her, Dean trailed behind him, though not as quickly.

Riley coughed a few times from all the dust that had been stirred up. “I’m fine Jack. It was just the lever system that I used to get you out.” She shrugged. “It lasted longer than I thought it would.”

Dean nodded, “You get that message out to your top secret spy boss?”

“Almost, I’ve got to tweak a few things, then I should be able to relay a message back to The Phoenix,” Riley stated as she stepped back over to her laptop.

The two men walked back over to where their family was trapped. “Do you think we could just shove it aside?” Dean asked.

Jack shook his head, “Don’t you think I already tried that?” He snapped.

“Well would it hurt to try with both of us?” Dean shot back.

Jack gestured at the pile of rubble, “Be my guest Rambo.” Dean walked over and tried to find a good spot to push. He threw all his weight into it, but it didn’t even budge. “I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so.”

Dean was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. “We need to get this off so we can make sure they’re alright down there,” he stated, frustrated.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that! I know Mac has to be hurt, or he would have already had this thing moved and we’d be on our way. Now pull your head out of your butt.”

“Boys, let’s all calm down.” Riley interjected as she walked up. Dean and Jack both took steps away from each other and turned to Riley. “I was able to get a message out to Matty. She said that the earthquake was localized to this area and that she would be sending help as soon as she could. Now, what’s being done to rescue Mac and Sam?”

“He didn’t like my idea of moving it the way you did, but hasn’t come up with any better ideas,” Dean stated angrily.

“You were just piggy-backing off of Riley’s idea, it’s not like you though it up,” Jack shot back.

“Calm down you two!” Riley ordered. “This is a much bigger area than where you two were trapped, so I agree that I don’t think it would work, but what can work?” Riley asked.

After a period of silence Jack admitted. “I don’t have a clue. Mac just looks around then starts building something that saves our butts.”

“All I see is broken stuff,” Dean commented.

“That’s not ver….” Riley trailed off as the ground started shaking again.

“Awww shit, not again!” Dean exclaimed as he tried to get to the door frame that Riley had hid under earlier, but with a mighty groan the massive piece of roof shifted and Dean stopped in his tracks. The shaking stopped as quickly as it had started, but now there was a gap where one hadn’t been before.

Jack dropped down to the hole. “You see anything?” Dean asked as he tried to peer down in there with him.

“It’s too dark,” Jack replied. “Although, I see a faint glow down there. Sam! Mac! Can you hear me?” He shouted.

All three held their breaths, but heard nothing. Jack tried again, “MacGyver, Sam let me know if you can hear my voice.” He paused, listening. “Hold on, help is coming.” Jack stood up. “I can’t really see down there. There are a bunch of pipes that crisscross up here, then it’s a drop into the darkness. I think I might have heard a reply the second time I called to them, but it was faint.”

Dean snapped his fingers, “I’ve got a couple of flashlights and some rope in the car.” Then he froze, how could he have forgotten bout Baby? “Oh crap, Baby!” He rushed out the door, worried about the state he would find his beloved car in.

Stepping out into the parking lot, Dean discovered his precious car to be safe and sound, but the same couldn’t be said of the SUV that the Phoenix team drove. The restaurant’s sign had fallen over and crashed down right on top of the vehicle. Dean winced at the destruction. The sign had fallen almost directly in the middle, smashing the top in.

“Awwww, man!” Jack exclaimed when he saw the destruction of the SUV. “Matty’s gonna kill me!”

Jack had followed Dean out of the restaurant, with Riley trailing along behind. “She totally is,” Riley agreed.

Dean smirked, he was beginning to like this Matty more and more, and he hadn’t even met the woman. As he approached Baby he tried to remember where he and Sam had put the flashlights. Dean realized that they were in the trunk with the rest of their supplies; he made sure that the Phoenix agents were where they couldn’t see into the trunk before he opened it. It was one thing knowing about the supernatural, but another to see the contents of his trunk. Plus, he had a feeling that Jack might try to con him out of his prized grenade launcher. Quickly he grabbed the two flashlights and a coil of rope and shut the trunk before Jack and Riley had a chance to look into it.

Jack and Riley had been busy at the totaled SUV. They had managed to find another flashlight and a huge first aid kid. “I grabbed all that I could,” Jack said. “I’m glad it was our car that got hit instead of y’all’s. It would be a shame to see her all banged up like that.”

Dean nodded as they stepped back into the restaurant. “Unfortunately she’s had to have several makeovers.”

“Really?” Riley asked. “It looks as nice as Jack keeps his babies, and we’re not even allowed to eat in there for fear of messing it up.”

“Yeah, Baby’s been through a lot. She was hit broadside by a Semi, later was flipped on her roof, and then drove through a sign.” Dean ticked off each injustice done to Baby. She was really a trooper.

Jack stared at him in horror, “I hope you weren’t in the car when all this happened?”

“The first two times, yeah.” Dean grimaced, remembering the shape he had been in when the possessed trucker had t-boned Baby. “Thankfully the last time was only cosmetic damage, and Sam did a good job of getting her fixed up.”

“I’m really going to have to get my hands on those books, ’cause I know there is a great story behind all those accidents,” Riley said.

Dean shrugged, setting the rope down and switching on the flashlights while Jack did the same. “Save yourself the trouble and don’t.”

Riley grinned, “Well now I’m really going to have to. So, how do we want to do this?” She asked, pointing at the small opening.

Jack shrugged, “Well I’m hoping that we can dangle this here rope down there to them, and they can just climb up it.” Dean and Riley both looked at him. “But when is it ever that easy?”

“Never,” Dean muttered under his breath. He grabbed one of the flashlights and laid down at the edge of the hole, shining his light down. The beam cut through the darkness like a hot knife through butter, but it still didn’t illuminate the bottom very well. “Sam!” Dean hollered. “Mac?”

“Ean?” quietly floated up from the bottom. It was Sam’s voice, but it was weak. Dean moved the beam around, trying to locate where his brother had answered from. Then he found him. Sam was laid up against some rubble and it looked like something was protruding from his side. “I see you bro. Help’s on its way.” Sam weakly gave him a thumbs up. “Where’s Mac?” Dean called down after Jack gave him a nudge. Sam pointed and Dean’s light followed the path to what had initially looked like a pile of rags or rubble, but turned out to be MacGyver. “Thanks, hang tight.”

Dean sat up, “We’ve got to get someone down there, now! It looks like Sam has something stuck in him, and Mac’s not moving.”

“I’ll go,” Jack volunteered immediately.

“Not with that arm,” Dean said. “Plus I don’t think you’ll fit.”

“You’re not exactly in fitting shape there either pal” Jack shot back, obviously insulted.

Riley sighed, “Neither one of you are going. I’m small enough to fit and not as badly wounded as you both are.”

“What about your hands?” Dean asked with concern.

“They aren’t hurting too bad, and the gloves are helping a lot.” She looked at Jack. “I can do this. Mac and Sam need help now.”

Jack sighed, “Fine.” He held up a finger. “But you are going down prepared, with the first aid kit and a walkie-talkie.”

“We have walkie-talkies?” Riley asked.

Nodding, Jack pulled them out of the first aid bag. He turned them on and tested them before handing one to Riley. She clipped it to her packet and walked back over to where Dean was unwinding the rope. Seeing Riley he explained, “We’re going to tie the first aid kit to the bottom of the rope and lower it to the ground. Then have you climb down the rope. Can you do that?”

Riley nodded. “I was the only one in gym class to ring the bell.”

Jack walked back over, handing her a lit flashlight, which she put in her pocket. “Make sure your grip is tight and don’t let go until you have a firm hold with your other hand.” He grabbed the end of the rope and tied it off to the top of the first aid kit. Dean picked it up and carefully lowered it through the pipes at the top and all the way to the bottom.

He looked around for something to tie the rope off with. Finding what he was looking for, he quickly tied it off and they were ready. “Ladies first,” Dean said, gesturing at the rope. Riley sat with her feet dangling through the hole. She carefully started lowering herself, first though the pipes then the rest of the way. She was close to the ground when the rope groaned and suddenly broke, leaving Riley to plummet the rest of the way to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all last chapter! I never thought I would write one Spn MacGyver crossover, much less two! I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to read, review, or leave a kudos! I appreciate them more than you ever know, especially those of you who leave feedback! Thanks to BabyGenius for the beta, and as always I don't own MacGyver or Supernatural.

When the rope snapped Riley’s heart almost stopped, but when her feet hit she realized that she had only been a few feet from the bottom. She wobbled, almost falling over the first aid kit, but managed to keep her balance. As she tried to calm her heart and breathing, she heard Jack yell down from above.

“Riley? Are you okay?”

She could hear the panic in his voice so she picked up the walkie so she wouldn’t have to yell. “I’m okay, but kinda stuck down here since the rope broke.” She could see their light up top, and flashed hers at them.

“How’s Sam?” Dean’s voice came over the walkie.

Riley sighed, “I’m heading over right now.” Shaking out her hands which were in better shape than she was worried they would be in, since she hadn’t done any rope climbing like that since high school. She then hung the walkie back on her pocket, grabbed the first aid kit, and used her flashlight to pick her way through the rubble and piles of supplies to where the other Winchester brother was half standing, half laying against a large piece of looked like the floor. Sam had his eyes half-closed, and for a second she was worried that he was dead.

“Sam? It’s Riley.” She didn’t know what else to say.

His eyes slowly opened, “Hey Riley.” His words were slow, but not quite slurring. She played the flashlight down his torso and saw the rebar that was impaling him; it was covered it blood,—she had to bite back the urge to puke—but only a little bit of blood stained his shirt around the area. He looked down, “I think most of the bleeding is internal. There’s not much that you can do. Go check on your friend.” He gestured to where Mac laid sprawled on the floor. She really wanted to run over and check on the man she loved like a brother, but Sam needed her that minute.

“I will in just a sec. I’ve got something in here that should help a little bit.” She kneeled down and switched the flashlight to her left hand to grab one of the morphine needles out of the kit. “To help with the pain,” she said, showing Sam. He gave her a weak smile. She injected it just the way that the first aid instructors had taught her during her medical training classes. After taking a second to make sure that Sam would be okay she finally made her way over to Mac.

He was laying crumpled over on his right side. Sam started talking as Riley kneeled to check him over. “He was unconscious when I first awakened. I was able to get him awake and talking earlier, but when the building shook he tried to steady himself on his right leg then went down.” Riley shined the flashlight on his ankle, it was easily doubled in size.

“Yeah, it’s swollen pretty bad,” Riley let Sam know.

Sam grunted, and she could hear him swallow hard. “Yeah, I think he might have a head injury, I mean he does have a head injury, a cut, but I think he might have a traumatic brain injury. He didn’t know who I was and was confused about what had happened.” Riley moved the flashlight back up Mac’s dusty body. His face looked horrible, with blood covering about half of it. There was a goose egg under where he had hit his head.

“Mac, it’s Riley. Can you wake up for me?” She asked gently. He didn’t even twitch so she tried again, but louder. “Mac, wake up.” Still nothing. She was hesitant to try touching him to wake him up. She had learned that lesson from waking up a sleeping Jack. Deciding that she had no choice, she pushed her knuckled into his sternum and rubbed. That brought a moan from his lips. “Hey, Mac, you need to open those eyes for me,” Riley instructed.

This time he stirred a little bit, moaning weakly. If it wasn’t for the setting and all the blood, Riley could just imagine someone trying to get Mac up for school, but the image passed quickly as the gravity of the situation hit. She was stranded with two seriously injured guys. If Sam didn’t get treatment soon he would possible bleed out, and Mac needed a CT scan to see what was going on with his head. But, like before, she stuffed it in a box and concentrated on the task at hand. “Mac. I need you to open your eyes,” Riley commanded.

She stared at him, the flashlight pointed at his chest so it wouldn’t be too blinding for him. Slowly his eyes started to creep open. “Good job Mac!” She praised him. “Keep going.” He managed to mostly get them open. He blinked a few times before his eyes widened and he shot straight up, then leaned over and vomited all the food that he had just eaten.

“Awwww, Mac,” Riley said as he vomited again. He started to flop back to the ground, but she gently grabbed his back and held him upright. “Don’t go laying back down on me just yet, okay?”

“Kay,” Mac replied.

Riley scooted him over so that he could rest his back against, well, Riley wasn’t sure what it was, but hopefully it would hold Mac upright. Then she grabbed the first aid kit that she had left in front of Sam. “You holding up okay Sam?”

He was starting to look pale under the dust. An idea hit her. “You want to talk to your brother? I brought a walkie with me.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, thanks.”

She smiled back. “You’re doing the hard part.” She handed him the walkie, ignoring their conversation so that she could concentrate on Mac. She fished a water bottle out of the pack, twisted off the lid and almost handed it to Mac.

“Want a drink?” Riley asked.

Mac barely nodded, but didn’t move to take it from her despite his eyes being on her. She carefully helped him take a sip. “So you and Sam over there fell through the floor when an earthquake hit. You’ve hit your head pretty hard.”

“S’ry,” he slurred, shutting his eyes.

“Don’t be closing those eyes on me MacGyver. I need your help getting out of here. My rope broke coming down, and the opening up top is pretty tiny with all sorts of jagged pipes. I’m counting on your big brain to figure out a way to get us out.” Riley explained.

Mac opened his eyes and looked up, at the bright hole. He frowned and lifted his hand to his head, bringing back bloody fingers. “Wa ha’pn?” He slurred.

Internally Riley sighed. “Earthquake, you fell.”

He nodded sluggishly. “Need get up.”

Maybe there was hope after all, she thought, as that sentence actually made sense. “Yeah, Mac, we do. Here, take my flashlight and see if you can spot something that can help us.” She handed the flashlight over to Mac who held it loosely in a fist. Riley grabbed the other one from the first aid bag. While Mac clumsily used the flashlight, she decided to check on Sam again. Standing up she stepped back over to him.

“How are you doing?” He had a lazy smile on his face and the walkie was dangling in his hand. She liberated it and looked at him.

“Peachy. I think the morphine’s kicking in, don’t hurt as much, but really want to take a nap” Sam said slowly.

From the side of her eye she noticed the beam of the flashlight cant down, then she heard it drop. “Stay awake. Do you want to talk to your brother some more?” She asked as she stepped back over to Mac.

“I’ll be okay. Worry about him,” Sam ordered.

Riley didn’t need any more prompting and turned her attention back to Mac, whose eyes had closed again. “Mac wake up!” She ordered.

His eyes blinked open. “Ri.”

“Yeah, Mac it’s me. Did you find a way for us to get out of here?” She was worried by how he kept losing track of what he was doing.

A slow nod. “Ya, we n’d to mo’ th’t,” He stopped, pointing in the darkness, “Then we can…” He stopped, his eyes sliding shut.

Jack’s voice came over the radio, stopping her from trying to rouse MacGyver again. “Help is on the way. I’ve got two guys coming down to join you.”

 _‘Thank goodness’_ she thought. Over the radio she said, “I’ll be waiting.” From the roof she heard the thump of a rope hitting the floor then saw the headlamp of first one form then another. One form stayed near the rope while the second one made its way over to her. She could make out their dark green matching jumpsuits if she kept the light on them, otherwise they would have been moving shadows.

When he got within range he introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Danny with the LA County Sheriff’s Search and Rescue. My partner back there is Mitchell.” He raised his voice, “Say hi Mitch.” The figure under the rope waved. “Could you introduce me to these two gentlemen?”

Danny’s easygoing manner comforted her and made her feel at ease. As they came to a stop in front of Sam, he slipped his backpack off of his shoulder and rummaged through it while giving her his attention. “This is Sam Winchester, he fell and as you can see has a piece of rebar through his side.”

“Hey, Sam,” Danny greeted him. “Let me just slip this on your finger and we can get some vital signs real quick.” He slipped a metal thing on Sam’s finger and slipped a BP cuff around his arm. While they were doing their jobs he said into the radio on his shoulder, “We’re going to need some bolt cutters with the backboards.”

“10:4” Came back over the radio.

He pulled a pen from his pocket and jotted the numbers down on the back of a glove. “How’re we feeling there Sam?”

Sam blinked a few times from the bright light of the headlamp. “Been better. Morphine’s helping.”

Danny turned to Riley who explained about the first aid kit. “Good job with the pain relief. But I think we’re going to get an IV started if that’s okay.” Sam nodded and Danny stripped off the gear that he had used to get Sam’s vitals, and handed it to Riley. “Do you think you can place this on your other friend over there?” He nodded at Mac. “Just clip this pulse ox on one of his fingers and make sure the BP cuff is tight before you start it.”

Riley nodded and turned her attention to Mac while Danny got the IV going. She could hear him softly talking to Sam while he worked. She slipped the pulse ox on a finger then wrapped the BP cuff around his upper bicep and hit the button. A few seconds later the machine beeped and Danny stepped over to write the results on the back of his other glove. “Okay, tell me about my new friend here.”

“This is Mac. As you can see he has a nasty cut on his forehead. I got him awake a few times, but his speech was slurred and he could not stay awake. Sam said he was awake and talking before we got down here. His ankle is also twice the size it usually is.” Riley felt bad that she hadn’t tried to bandage his forehead now that she thought about it.

Danny shined a pen light in both of Mac’s eyes and made a clucking sound. “We’re going to put a cervical collar on Mac here, just to be on the safe side.” He pulled the collar out of his pack and swiftly had it around Mac’s neck, making sure his neck didn’t move.

Mitchell jogged over. “Kowalski’s got a way to get us out, but we need to cover up. They’re sending….” He was interrupted by a large thump. He shook his head, the light on his helmet bouncing from side to side. “Correction, they’ve sent the blanket down. We’ll let them know when we’re ready.” With a nod Mitchell jogged off to get the blanket.

Danny turned to Riley. “Mitch’s gone to get a large blanket to keep debris off of us while they do some work on getting us out of this basement. We need to bring Mac closer to Sam and then the four of us will cover up.” They each hooked an arm under Mac’s armpits and scooted him over beside Sam.

The blanket was more of a rigid plastic shell that when the debris rained down it wouldn’t be able to go through. Once the five of them were situated Mitchell used his radio. “We’re good down here boys. Let’er rip!” Then the sound of things breaking, tearing, falling, combined with the loud motor of a large machine filled the small space. As the debris rained down on their small shelter Riley was thankful that they were under the protection of the ‘blanket’. After a few minutes the sounds subsided, and over the radio they heard. “Olly olly oxen free.”

Under his breath Mitchell muttered, “I’ll show him who’s free.” They took down the ‘blanket’ and Riley was amazed to see a much bigger hole in the ceiling that was letting a lot of the morning light in. As she watched, a litter was lowered down. Both Mitchell and Danny ran over to grab it and the bolt cutters that Danny had asked for earlier. They set the litter down in front of Sam. Riley wasn’t sure what she could do to help. Mac was unconscious, and they were prepping Sam for transport, but she decided that all she could do was ask in case there was something helpful that she could be doing.

“Is there any way I could help?”

Danny paused for a second, thinking, as Mitchell arranged the straps that would hold Sam in place once they got him on the litter. “If you could hold his left hand while we cut the rebar.” At her quizzical look Danny explained, “Instead of pulling the rebar out, which would be very painful and could cause profuse bleeding we are going to leave it in until he is at the hospital where they can remove it surgically.

“That makes a lot of sense,” Riley agreed as she stepped over to Sam. Sam looked a bit better than he had earlier.

“I think they gave me some more meds,” he said slowly and smiled. “I like it.”

Riley gave a small laugh and watched as Mitchell got ready to make the cut.

Danny was standing in front of them. “Okay Sam, we are about to get you out of here. Mitchell will cut the rebar, but it’s going to hurt like hell.” Sam gave a slight scoff. “But after that we’re going to need your help to get in the litter, then you can take a nap if you wish.” When Sam didn’t respond Danny prompted him with, “Is that okay?”

At Sam’s nod, Mitchell must have cut the rebar because Sam let out a sound like a hurt moose and Riley felt just how strong Sam was as he held her hand in a tight grip. “You’re doing great Sam,” Danny said assureingly. “Just a couple of steps then you can take that nap we talked about.” Sam managed the few steps wavering with all three of them supporting him.

Once he was laying down, Mitchell and Danny quickly got the straps fastened around him. Mitchell looked up at Riley, “Do you think you can help us carry him over to the egress point? He’s a big dude!”

Riley smiled. “Be glad to.”

“On the count of three. Remember to lift with your legs, not your back,” Mitchell ordered.

“We know,” Danny responded with a tone that said the Mitchell must say that every time they lifted something together.

“One, two, lift.”

The three smoothly lifted Sam, and Riley realized how heavy he really was. _‘Glad we’re only going a few feet away. The dude weighs a ton!_ ’ Riley thought as they carefully made their way to the ropes. She set her side down with a sigh, and the two quickly got Sam hooked up and were lifting him to where two familiar faces, and a couple of un-familiar faces, waited.

Over her walkie Riley heard Jack ask, “You doing ok?” Riley didn’t feel like talking so she just gave him a thumbs up. “You kids and your gang signs.” They had Sam at the top and were attaching an empty litter to collect Mac. “You hurry up and bring our boy back up here,” Jack said before he disappeared.

Getting Mac onto the litter was a bit harder because he was still unconscious, but he weighed a lot less than Sam had. Once they smoothly transferred Mac to the litter following Danny’s instructions, the three of them once again carried the litter to the hole in the ceiling. Mitchell got the ropes hooked up and soon Mac was rising smoothly through the air.

Mitchell turned to her. “All right, you are next.” He handed her a harness. “If you need any help let me know.”

“I’ve got it. Thank you.” She set it on the floor to step into when she realized that she had left the Phoenix’s first aid kit back where Mac and Sam had been. She quickly ran back, grabbed the kit, and secured herself in the harness. Before she knew it, she was topside, and Jack was there to help her out of her harness.

“Took you long enough,” he said with a smile.

Riley looked around. “Where’s Mac?”

The smile fell off Jack’s face. He pointed with his head as he helped Riley shimmer out of the harness. “They’ve got him in the back of the ambulance, I told them to wait for you, so we could all ride together.”

Stepping out of the harness she headed for the ambulance. “So what are we waiting for?”

Jack quickly grabbed her backpack, caught up, and filled her in. “Sam and Dean left in the first ambulance, well, Sam left in the ambulance Dean was following in his car. We are all going in the second one.”

“We all? Which hospital?” Riley asked as she climbed into the back, where the paramedic had just finished hooking Mac up to monitoring devices.

“We all would include me,” Danny said as he climbed in and shut the back doors. Once the door shut the driver stepped on it hitting the siren and driving as fast as she could maneuver the bulky vehicle around the curves. Danny shimmied over to squat beside the paramedic so he could relay Mac’s vitals from earlier while Riley and Jack talked.

“We are headed to our usual hospital, Spring Grove,” Jack filled in. Spring Grove Medical Center was located close to the Phoenix Foundation, and while it wasn’t affiliated with them, the hospital took all the cases that their on-site clinic couldn’t handle. They even had their own secured ward at the hospital; it made getting treated much easier.

Riley nodded. “Good. Is that where Sam in going also?”

“Yep, Matty got it cleared. He’ll be seen by our docs.” Jack tried to move, but hissed in pain.

Riley’s suspicious gaze settled on Jack. “What’s wrong?”

Jack sighed. “I’m pretty sure I dislocated my shoulder.”

“Jack!” Riley exclaimed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“When did I have time?” He threw up his hand. “After you pulled us out it was a race to rescue Sam and Mac.” He must have realized how mad she was. “I promise that I’ll get seen at the hospital, as long as you do too.”

“But, I’m f….” Riley started to say, but Jack cut her off.

“Don’t you dare try to feed me that ‘I’m fine’ crap, like Mac does,” he said angrily. “Your hands need looking at.”

“Fine,” Riley agreed, because now that she thought about it, her hands were really starting to throb. She let out a deep breath and leaned against the side of the ambulance. Riley could feel the adrenaline leaving her system, but she had to hold on for a little bit longer before she could collapse somewhere and take a much needed nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later saw the whole group situated in Sam and Mac’s large hospital room. Dean had the gash sewn up on his face and a few other places that he didn’t realize had happened. Jack’s arm was in a sling with a warning that if his shoulder became dislocated again, he would probably need surgery to repair it. Riley had her hands cleaned out and patched up, She had a few pieces of gauze and some bandaging on her fingers and palms, but nothing like she had feared. Sam was still unconscious from the surgery. He was hooked up to the usual equipment and was receiving blood as well as pain management, but Dean had said that the prognosis was good. Mac’s CT had revealed that he had a hairline fracture of the skull and some bleeding, which the doctor told them they were optimistic it would clear up on its own, but his ankle was a mess. The doctor said that it would have been a much easier recovery if he had just broken it, and surgery to fix it was not off the table yet. They were waiting for the head trauma to resolve itself before they decided on a treatment plan for the ankle, so for now his foot was in a walking cast to keep it immobile.

Dean was sitting beside Sam’s bed playing poker with Jack and Bozer, who had arrived with coffee and doughnuts for everybody. Riley had begged off, preferring to sit beside Mac and watch a couple of shows that she was behind on. She almost missed it when Mac’s eyes fluttered open.

“Jack, I think he’s waking up again,” Riley announced. Mac had woken up once since they had gotten to the hospital. He had asked if he was still in Mexico, then drifted back to sleep. Jack folded his hand and stood up, taking the couple of steps over to Mac’s bed.

“Hey Bud, show me those baby blues,” Jack coaxed. Mac’s eyes opened and they rolled for a second before settling on Jack’s face. “There you are!” Jack exclaimed quietly. “You with us again?”

Mac frowned. “Have I not been with you?” He asked softly.

Bozer patted Mac’s leg, “Yeah Roomie, you haven’t been with us.”

Mac looked around the room, his eyebrows starting to draw together until it pulled at the laceration. He reached up touching it, “Where’m I? Mex-co?” He was still slurring a few words and they have given him some Phenergan to keep the nausea at bay.

“No, Mac. You don’t remember getting kidnapped with this handsome dude?” Jack asked, pointing at Dean who had moved closer to see how his new friend was doing.

“I…I don’t’mber.” Mac said, starting to get agitated.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Jack said calmly. “Get some more sleep, ok?” While Jack had phrased it as a question, it was meant as an order and Mac knew it, messed up head or not.

“’Kay,” he murmured and his eyes slid shut, his forehead smoothing out in sleep.

“Well that’s the second time that he didn’t recognize you or know where he was,” Jack said to Dean as he rubbed his face with his good hand.

“Maybe it’s for the better,” Dean offered. “Not everybody is ready for the truth.”

“The doctor said he may or may not have clear memories of the last twenty-four hours, so who knows,” Riley said.

Bozer frowned, looking at his two friends suspiciously. “What’re you talking about ‘not ready for the truth’?” When nobody said anything… “Don’t leave a brother hanging!”

Riley laughed. “I don’t know if you would believe us or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back in a bar, Chuck was trying to make the music sound just right, but he was missing a cord. With a sigh he checked back in on the Winchesters and shrugged, they were much better apart than together. With a sigh he tried another cord; he was getting there. It wasn’t his best ending, but it was an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as it is my tradition of shamelessly promoting my next story. I have several one-shots written (two for my Teacher 'AU) and a multi-chapter story about The Phoenix crew going on an ill fated camping trip. But next up is 'The First Time is the Hardest' It’s Riley’s third mission with the team. They are trying to make it to ex-fil, but Jack and Mac need medical attention, now! Riley’s about to get a crash course in advanced first aid. I'll have it posted as soon as my beta has time to look it over! Thank you again for taking the time to read and review, much love!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Found some problems? Let me know!


End file.
